


Needling

by zebaoth



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: Set before Narsus's exile. Daryun and Narsus sit alone in Daryun's tent, as Narsus stitches up a fresh wound. The perfect setting for a private chat, away from prying eyes.





	

“That was foolish of you,” said Narsus, weaving the needle over the gash on the side of Daryun’s face.

“It carried the day,” said Daryun.

“Well I should hope so,” said Narsus. “Imagine how embarrassing it would have been if you had cast away your life for an unsuitable allotment of glory.”

“And yet I always come back, don’t I? No worse for wear.”

Narsus scoffed. “If this is no worse, I’d hate to see the no better.”

“It’s a shallow wound,” said Daryun. “We’ve both of us had worse, you know that. It’ll be nothing but a scar in no time at all.”

“Not even a scar, if I can help it,” said Narsus, delicately hooking the needle into another patch of skin, pulling it taught over the wound. “You’re lucky I have such a steady hand. The mark of a great artist.”

“Steady hands are a mark of a great many things, my friend, and I assure you they are put to waste on your art,” said Daryun.

“Now don’t be cheeky,” said Narsus. “If you distract me you might lose an eye, and it might not even be an accident.”

“Oh don’t be that way,” said Daryun. “You know you love me.”

“You’re right,” said Narsus. “I do.”

“What?”

“That is, I do love you. I love you, Daryun.” Narsus tied off the suture and looked him in the eye. “And I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

Daryun was dumbstruck. Narsus rose to his feet. “By your leave, then,” said Narsus glibly, turning to leave, but Daryun grabbed his hand.

“Narsus,” he said. “It’s late. Stay a while.”

Narsus smiled. “Gladly, old friend.”


End file.
